Users often work together on shared files, such as shared clauses. However, as users continuously edit shared files, the varying versions of the shared files can create a frustrating user experience as users can unknowingly operate on an earlier version of a file. As one example, conventional systems often employ uniform functionality across different versions of the same file. Therefore, a user can activate a functionality on an older version of a file when intending to work with the most up-to-date file.